


Bangtan One-Shots

by Bammybam



Category: bts
Genre: ALSO THIS IS A PLUS SIZE READER STORY, Multi, OOH AND I ALSO DO WRITE BTS X MALE READER I JUST COULDN'T FIND ANY TAGS ON IT, SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW UPDATES, and everyone is gay for hoseok it’s just facts, bye bye beauties✨, everyone is welcome here, give me feedback so i can get my shit together and NOT die, how come jin so ughhhh beautiful, i don’t know how to tag, i’m tired of being ugly, make sure to leave request, my first story so give me some slack, namjoons dimples are the deepest hole known to mankind, now i’m gone for reals, okie imma leave now, someone end me, the tagging process on here got me feeling stooopid, there might be some lemony lemons soon ;)), this is on wattpad as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bammybam/pseuds/Bammybam
Summary: request are always open 🔓THIS IS A CHUBBY/PLUS SIZE/BEAUTIFUL READER STORY FOR ALL THE BEAUTIES OUT THERE✨





	1. 📝 make your request here📝

hello beauties✨  
this is where you will make your request for one-shots you would like to read!! just post a comment on whichever person or group of people you want a one-shot on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
please note that this is my first ever story so please don't expect something of very very high standards tho i will try my very very hardest to make it good enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-if you would like for your name to be in the one-shot please say so in your comment 

-if your one shot is mature, please state so in all caps at the beginning of your comment so i know what i'm getting into before i start reading your comment and you start talking about jungkook pounding you so hard that you blah blah blah 

-if your one-shot involves yandere/gore/death let me know again by putting it in all caps at the beginning of you comment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon

Jin

Yoongi

Hoseok

Jimin

Taehyung

Jungkook

BTS 

Rap Line 

Vocal Line

Hyung Line 

Maknae Line 

Ships x Reader 

Other 

request are always welcome but please understand that i can't get to all of them


	2. Pastry - PJ 🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n starts to doubt herself and Jimin reassures her that you are the only one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title- Pastry - PJ🐥
> 
> •This was a request from @Sanabuii on wattpad but i thought i would post it here as a little something while i work on the request from here. I am a beginner so don't be too hard on me. Hope you enjoy it! • 
> 
> (Word count : 4281)

I was happy for more than one reason but the one reason that got me the most excited was that I was currently backstage with the same people that I used to (and still do) fangirls over for years. This was all happening because of him, Park Jimin. We have been dating for 7 months now and I was finally let backstage for the first time. I will never forget the day we first met in person. I remember it like it was yesterday.

~ It was a mostly sunny Saturday afternoon when I was walking to a new coffee shop that had just opened. The shop was called Park’s Cafe. It was a smallish cafe that sit next to cherry park. The reason I was headed to this cafe wasn't really for the coffee, it was for the one person who made me smile the most, Park Jimin. He had posted a picture of a cup of coffee with a heart made with milk and a scone. I was creeped out by how fast people found out where he was but i wasn’t complaining in the slightest. My heart was pounding in my chest when I saw the shop peeking around the corner. The crisp spring air breeze skimmed through my y/h/l, sending a chill down my spine.

When I reached the shop's door, I could see how packed it was. The line almost reached the door. I mentally groaned at myself for coming so late. Walking into the shops was mostly delightful. The cafe smelled of freshly brewed coffee and newly baked pastries. It had a warm and cozy feeling like being at grandma’s over the weekends when I was a child. The only take away was that because of the amount of people in the cafe made it too noisy to relax in. It was easy to tell that everyone there was a fan there. Everyone was crowded around one register. Of course that's the one that Jimins is at.’ I got in the back of the line because I really really wanted to see Jimin. This could be the only time I get the chance to see him in all of his mochi glory.

The line was moving slowly as expected. I was currently scrolling through my phone, liking pictures of jimin when three girls wearing school uniforms ran into the cafe and straight to the line jumping right into me. I fell to the ground with a very loud thud. “Watch where you're going fatty.” “Yeah, why are you even here? Jimin doesn’t like piggy.” “You’re going to make him feel insecure.” All three of the girls yelled at me. I knew that I'm an adult and that this stuff shouldn’t hurt me but it did, and it hurt bad. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes but I blinked them away. I quickly got up, dusted myself off, and walked to the other register.

The guy at the other register gave me a smile, apologized to me and then asked me for my order. I ordered a y/f/d and a y/f/p. The cashier told me to take a seat and he will bring my thing to me. I sat at a table near the windows. The scenery outside was beautiful. I had a clear view of the park's nature, birds sitting in trees, squirrels chase each other, dogs running around having the time of their lives. The squeaking and screaming of the fans still standing in line was giving me a headache, so I put on my headphones and listen to the only song that calms me and makes me feel at ease, Serendipity.

I could barely hear the cashier over Jimin’s soft voice blasting into my ears. I rushed to take my headphones out, “Ahh sorry sorry.” “It’s no problem, I wasn’t waiting that long.” He smiled at me. His smile was cute but it wasn’t as cute as Jimin. I took my drink and pastry from him and thanked him. The smell of the y/f/p was intoxicating, it smelled amazing. I hated to admit it but it was almost better than my mother’s baking.

*time skippy because this flashback is getting too long*

It was almost 5:00 o’clock when I finally gave up and decided to leave. Everyone that was once crowded that one register is now long gone. They left when Jimin said that his shift had ended. I was secretly hoping that he was lying to get most of the fans out of the cafe because his mom didn’t like how noisy they were being, though sadly he never come back.

I slowly walked up to the same register that Jimin was once at to buy another y/f/p for the road. No one was standing behind it so I dinged the little bell that was sitting on the counter.

I was so busy looking through my bag for my money that I didn’t notice him until he spoke. "Hello, how may I help you?” I could feel my entire heart stopped. I looked up and saw him, Park Jimin. It took me all my willpower not to faint right then and there. “I-um-can I get a y/f/p please.” “Ahh yes well you’re lucky because if we have just one more left over and since the cafe is basically closed this is on the house.”

He said with a smile. ‘HE SMILED AT ME. HOLYFUCKINGSHIT HE’S EYES REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE CRESCENTS.’ I could already feel the blush creep up my neck to my cheeks. “O-oh thank y-you.” “No problems. Just let me go get it.” He jogged into the kitchen. (I wish he would jog in to my life like that) ‘Ok y/n don’t say again stupid when he comes back you want him to think that you’re laid back.’

Jimin walked back in with a to-go box wrapped with a pretty silver bow. “Here you go Miss. Enjoy your pastry.” “Ah thank you. You too.” ‘OMG DIDNT I JUST SAY, DONT SAY ANYTHING STUPID. GREAT JOB Y/N. NOW HE THINKS WE'RE WEIRD.’ The sound of someone laughing tore me for my abusing thoughts.

He was laughing at what i said, i made him laugh. With the next thing that he said made my face go of a light pink to a burning red in a matter of seconds. Jimin lends over the counter, puts his head in his hands, winked, and said the following. “Sure I would love too...If you don’t mind sharing with me.”

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD-. I went into a coughing fit just think about it. “Oh no I’m sorry here sit down.” Jimin led me to (his bedroom) the closest table and helped me sit down. “Uhm stay here I get you some water.”

I was gripping your chest, unable to take what my mind was conjuring up. By the time Jimin got back with some water. My face was so close to turning a nice shade of purple. I take it from his hand and gulp it down. “I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jimin was now sitting in front of me with a sad look on his face. I huffed out “No its ok. I’m ok...I just didn’t expect for you to do that.” “Please let me do something for you or buy you something.” “No no, you don’t have to I swear I’m fine I’m ok. It was just a little coughing.

Nothing serious.” “I almost killed you, what do you mean nothing serious.” Jimin grabbed my hand and held it in his. “Let me at least make you another cake for free.” You look down at your feet, which were resting in between his.

“Ok fine.” I smiled at him and I could tell that he was smiling the biggest he could. I mentally cooed at him. “Also, I’m so so sorry about what happened to you earlier. I would have helped you but I was too surrounded by fans and their long orders.” “It’s fine.

I should have been in their way. It’s my fault-“ ''No way. They should have waited in line like normal people. They shouldn’t have called you that either. You’re beautiful. Just come over tomorrow and I’ll make it up to you.” “Ok.”

*another time skippy because I have no self-control.*

Walking into the cafe was a whole different experience this time. No long lines. No screaming fans. No...Jimin. I looked around for a while until I saw the same cashier for yesterday. I walked up to him, giving a little wave. “Hey, I don’t know if you remember me but I was here yesterday and Jimin told me to meet him here.”

He looked at me strangely before letting out a long ‘OH’. “Yeah he’s in the back waiting for you.” He points to an opening behind him a little off to the side. “Ok thank you so much. Also I didn’t get your name.” “It’s Shownu. Yours?” “I’m Y/n, nice to meet you.” “Likewise.” I gave a little smile before I started heading back into the cooking area.

All the way in the back of the cafe was a room with a green door. I knocked on the door twice, waiting for a go ahead but no one answered. Before I could knock again the door swung open and I was standing face to face with Jimin. He looked so good in the outfit he had on.

[(His outfit)](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/30/3a/59/303a59b490bfbc9f1404f98b4b8dd542.jpg)

(OHDBDJKD HE LOOKS SO- UGHHHHHHH!)

“I told you to sto- oh...hey y/n.” He moved aside to let me into the room. “Hi” I gave him a small smile and a wave. “Here your y/f/p. It was just made and for what it's worth I made it myself. So it might not taste as good as yesterday.” “Oh thank you.”

He walks over to a bench in the middle of the room and invites me to sit down. I walk over and take a seat on the edge. Jimin sat beside me, face my way. “So yesterday Im really sorry and I know that you said that it’s okay but I can’t help but feel guilty and not just about the whole almost killing you situation.”

My palms started to sweat as I prayed to all of the gods that he wouldn’t bring up ‘that’. “I should have help you when though girls. I mean i was right there but I didn't help.

I just stood there and listen to the whole thing happen and I am so sorry.” “No no, it’s okay...you said your sorry and it wasn’t your fault.” I felt really uncomfortable and I wanted to leave..now. “Thanks for the cake. I'll be going home now.” I stood up and made my way to the door.

I opened the door about half of the way before it was stopped and slowly pushed closed. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him and the smell of his cologne was so overwhelming, I just froze in place. Jimin quickly moved away and huffed out a sorry.

I slightly frowned at the lack of his warmthest before turning around. He stood there rubbing the back of his neck with a dusting of pink on his cheeks. It looked so cute. “Look, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I get it if you want to leave but can I..get something off my chest first.”

I gave a quick nod and waited patiently for him to start. “I’m gonna rip the bandage off as quick as possible. I like you. I have liked you ever since Wonho started talk about you. He said you were the sweetest and cutest girl he’s ever met. I just had to meet you but as you know, I didn’t get the chance to.

I lost hope after a while and just ended my shift to help my mom cooking in the back.. I’m not going to lie when I heard the bell ring I was wholeheartedly hoping it was you who rang it. When I saw you standing there, my fluttered so much that I thought it would fly away right into your arms. I know I might sound crazy but I can't help how you make me feel.”

You have got to be kidding me!! Did THE park jimin confess his feelings for me. “I-i are you sure? I mean not that I don't like you back but I’m not saying that I don’t like but why me?” “Because you are beautiful. To me you’re beautiful . I don't care what other people think. You’re absolutely gorgeous and my eyes and that’s all that matters.”

My eyes started to get watery. I went to quickly wipe them away but jimin beat me to it. His hands were so warm I could help by lean into them a bit. “Look you can leave now I’m sorry-” Before he can say anymore i pull him into a tight hug and whispered oh so quietly. “I like you too.”~

Ever since then we have been together for about a year now and I could be any happier. I had the biggest smile on my face until I looked over a Jimin. He was laughing with one of the stylish that was doing his hair.

I know that he's just a friendly guy and that he is always trying to make people laugh but I couldn’t help getting a little jealous. It was soon over and jimin got up from his seat, putting on some finishing touches such as a hoodie or a necklace before he left to perform. I gave him a quick thumbs up and he smiled his forever charming smile.

—————————————————————

I really can’t hear over the wave of screams and shouts of the boys names. I’m here to surprise Jimin. He’s been gone on tour for a while and he finally came to my city for a meet and greet. I went all in with the disguise that I’m wearing. Full glammed out in bts merch mostly jimin’s, of course but i also have to show the boys some love too. (AS YOU ALL SHOULD)

I slowly make my way to the front of the concession area. Instead of loose my mind, i decide to stand there with a normal face. Jimin was scanning the crowd while the next person to come and get something signed, waving at all the fans. He does a double take when he sees me and it took all of my willpower not to laugh at how shocked he looked.

The people around started waving at jimin while he’s in his state of shock. I wave a bit a him with a shy smile. Jimin smiles back and the fans goes absolutely crazy. I jump at the high pitched of a girl behind me. I see jimin laughing at me in the corner of my eye. I glare at him and he stared back at me with a glowing aura.

Our eye contact didn't last that long as a fan block my view of him. She’s getting an album signed. I can't see Jimin’s face but i could see him grab onto her hand and hold it in his. The girl drops her head which i assume is to hide her blushing face from Jimin. Jimin is looking at the top of her head longing. My heart pinged at the thought of if jimin had ever looked at me that way.

My heart pings more and more as more and more thoughts poured into my head. I move my way out of the crowd and outside of the venue. Tears pricked in my eyes. I lean against a wall for support and slowly sinks down until I hit the dirty, cold floor as the tears rapidly make their way down my face. ‘Why are am i cry. I know that he's only being friendly with the fans. He has to.’ I quickly wipe my tears as my phone goes off with flashing followed suit . It’s a text from jimin. My heart rate picks up in speed.

Jiminnie💕🐥: Where did you go?  
Y/n : I just went to get some air. My ears are  
still ringing and all because your smile is so charming.

Jiminnie💕🐥: You looked so cute. I couldn’t help myself.

Y/n : Well i had to support my baby.

Jiminnie💕🐥:Aww! The meet and greet is over and i really want to see you :(

Jiminnie💕🐥:Can you meet me at the park on Holden Street around 8:30pm?

Y/n :Sure, ill see you there!

As soon as i send that text the chatter of fans coming from the meet and great hall file out and onto the sidewalls. I quickly stood up , dust myself off and speed walk away from everyone else. I return to my normal pace when I round the corner of the street. I take a deep breathe and continue my way to my house.

—————————————————————

Snuggling up in my favorite light blue blanket. I watch as many famous idols and actors make their way down the red carpet. It wasn’t till the man I have been waiting for the most came walking down, (Danny Devito) Park Jimin. The way he looked in his black suit and tie had me drooling. My baby looked so good in his black suit and tie. It felt as if his was staring into my soul and to finish me off he sents the audience watching his world wide loved smile.

Our non-existent eye contact was stopped by an ad for some pill that could stop your something pain. I don't really care. I get up from my seat and waddle into the kitchen to get more snacks of the Grammy. As i was thinking of a way to all of this stuff back for the couch successfully, the tv cuts me off. ‘And now we have an exclusive interview from the one the only, BTS”

“Aw screw it.” I grab as many snacks as I can and run straight for my couch. I plop down just in time for the first question. The interviewer was asked simple questions like when are you going to tour, how do you feel about Army, what’s your favorite this and what’s your favorite that but one question stood out.

“What’s your ideal type?”

I can already feel my stomach start to swirl before they could even answer. This couldn’t go well. Nam was translating the question for the rest of the boys. All the boys let oh an “ahh” and give their answers. I wasn't really paying attention though. I’m lasered force on what jimin was going to say.

“My ideal type would have to be about 40kg and have monolids. I don't know but to me those eyes are so pretty. Nice clear skin and nice long straight hair. I prefer the hair to be black in color but don’t worry Army, you have my heart no matter how you look!!~”

I didn’t feel the tears running down my face until the screen went black and I caught a glimpse of myself. I’m not of what jimin said so why is he with me. I don’t have clear skin or black straight hair (no hate!) or monolids. I’m not skinny enough. So why. Why me?

Ding~

I pick up my phone to see a notification. It's from Jimin. I’m starting to question if I should answer or act like I'm asleep. My thoughts are interrupted by 3 more dings. I read the texts.

Jiminnie💕🐥: Hey baby, I wanted to text you before the show started.

Jiminnie💕🐥: I miss you!! 🥰😘

Jiminnie💕🐥: Oh I have to go now but i’ll tell you how it went later.

Jiminnie💕🐥: Get some sleep peaches. I love you ❤️

I open my message and start to type a message back.

Y/n: I love you too.

I power off my phone and turn the tv off. One question is still bouncing around in my mind. Why me?

—————————————————————

It’s been a while since I last saw Jimin. He’s been traveling and traveling. He said he would be back soon and that he would visit me. I have been dreading this day since that interview. I roll over on my back and sigh.

A loud ringing from my bedside table startles me. “Who could that be at this hour.” I grumble and grab my phone. My heart drops when I see the name. It’s Jimin.

I let out a shaky breath and answer the call.

Y/n: H-hello..

Jimin: Hey y/n!! I missed you so much. The sound of your voice just cheers me up so much.

A smile rushes to my face faster then i could stop it.

Y/n: Yeah...umm me too.

Jimin: ...peaches are you ok? you don’t sound too good. Is something wrong?

Y/n: Y-yeah yeah, i’m fine. just in the middle of something so i’ll call you later ok?

Jimin: Wait Y/n wai-

I hang up and throw my phone away from me. I groan and cover my face. The sting in my eyes is all too familiar for me to be surprised anymore. I don’t even bother to look when my phone stares to ring again.

*SURPRISE JIMIN POV*

I slowly drop that phone from my ear. The confusion must be really clear on my face because all the members stop to look at me. “What happened?” Jin asked. “I-i don’t know...she hung up. She has been really distant recently and I don’t know if I did something wrong.” I drop my head in my hands.

I feel a pat on my back. “Don’t worry too must bro. She probably just tired or something. it is pretty late there.” Taehyung's voice fills my eyes. I lean back up, run my fingers through my hair. “I don’t think that’s it.” Yoongi lets out an irritated sigh and before I could answer he speaks.

“You idiot. Of course she’s not ok. Do you really not remember what you said during that interview?” I think for a bit before it hits me.

Oh shit…

*time skip brought to you by my cramping hands*

*Y/n pov*

There is a ring at the door. I stand up form my couch and walk over. I wait a couple moments before opening. My eyes go a little wide and my heart starts to beat faster seeing who was at my door.

“Oh Jimin, w-what are you doing here?

“What? I can't see my favorite girl in the whole wide world” I see him lean in for a hug and act like i don’t see it and move aside. “ha yeah. Come in.” Jimin walks in and I could see a big brown paper bag in his hand. “What’s that?” I point to the bag. “Oh it’s nothing. Just a little gift. I’ll tell you if you’ll give me a kiss.” Jimin smicks and raises his eyebrows.

I think for a bit but the curiosity was killing me. I walk over and kiss him on the cheek. He grabs my waist and pulls my closer. My stomach got tight and I push away from him. ‘Oh god. What if he felt my pudginess.’ He looks at me confused. “What’s wrong?”.

“Nothing-it’s nothing. You said kissing so what’s in the bag.” Jimin lets out a sigh and walks over to me and grabs my hand. “Y/n please..” I can see the sadness in his eyes and that’s when I broke.

I don’t know how long i was talking for but by the end, my face is soaked and jimin hasn’t said a word. “Peaches, Baby…” He pulls me into a tight hug. I grab onto him for dear life and hide my face in his chest.

“Y/n. I’m sorry. So sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Look, I love you and only you. I wouldn’t never leave you for anyone. You are mine and I’m yours. You don’t have to worry about a thing baby. You're the only one for me. I would never change you.”

He grabs my face and places a kiss on my forehead and rest his forehead on mine. My heart is beating so hard and I could feel my face heat up and my lips curl up into a smile.

“I love you.” I say back and pull him closer. I can feel his chest move as he laughs. “You should never doubt yourself peaches. Now about what’s in that bag.” He pulls away and picks up the bag from its place on the floor. He pulls out a big box.

Jimin sees me staring at the box and invites me over. “Go ahead. Open it. I hope you like it.” I slowly peel the tape off and pull open the cover. The biggest smile on your face when i see the content of the box. Y/f/p.

-The end.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •So how was it? Trash right? Yeah yeah i know. All that long wait for this. I is sorry ^~^ plz forgive meh! Okie okie. I'll stop but maybe you should leave a like and maybe also share it with you friends haha jk jk…..unless• 
> 
> until next time my cuddly beauties ✨

**Author's Note:**

> until next time my cuddly beauties✨✨


End file.
